


That One Time They Accidentally Became Slayers

by devilduckieee



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilduckieee/pseuds/devilduckieee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween, which means something's gotta go wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Time They Accidentally Became Slayers

"I don't know how this fits Rachel or Sam's theme, Santana." Quinn looks down at her outfit of red leather pants and a black tank-top under a black jacket. 

"Please, we fit both, Fabgay. We're totally hot chicks with superpowers _and_ there even was a musical episode. We fit the theme so well, we slay both at once." Santana runs her hands down her sides, over her white tank top and past the top of her black leather pants. 

"San, I don't feel very super-powery. I'm wearing a fuzzy sweater." It was a rainbow fuzzy sweater to be exact. Brittany was also wearing a backpack with rainbow straps and jeans. "I feel all warm and snugly and more than kinda gay, but don't superheroes wear, like, leotards? Does that mean gymnasts are superheroes? Oooh can Gabby fly? Is that how she won gold?" 

"Britt, you're the biggest superhero of them all." Santana looks at Brittany earnestly. 

"Really, B. Willow is totally this superhero Goddess of light now, and no one saw it coming. It was the ultimate metaphor for feminism and how patriarchal-" 

"Save it for Yale, blondie." Santana rolls her eyes, "What matters is that you're the perfect Willow, Britt." 

"Okay." Brittany nods, raises her chin up and grabs onto the straps of her backpack with both hands and moves forward, "This means I get to make out with both of you tonight, right? Since, like, Willow totally boned Buffy and Faith. Ooh, threesome!" Brittany bounces. 

/// 

They should've seen it coming, they really should have. It's just that people are throwing costume parties all the time and not turning into their chosen costume, but still, they should've seen it coming. 

Santana blames the musical factor. It couldn't be a straight up superhero theme like Sam suggested, no there had to be a 'or musical character' added on. For a club that consists of all sorts, they're really lame when it comes to pop culture knowledge. 

Rachel would probably be the chick that ran upstairs in a horror movie. 

Actually, there she goes, running upstairs with that new kid chasing after her. Santana doesn't remember his name, doesn't care. She's not even sure why there's so many of the noobs at a reunion party, but whatever. The problem is the fact that there was some funky mojo in the wickedly delicious drink that Rachel made for the party. That should've clued Santana into something being off 'cause the chick that thought wine coolers were a good idea wouldn't suddenly be getting party punch right. It's just that Santana was still reeling a bit from the promise of a threesome st the end of the night with the two hottest chicks in school (Quinn is totally into that when she's in the right mood), so she didn't realize the implications until it was too late. 

Until Rachel had actually turned into Little Red Riding hood and was legitimately asking everyone how to get to her grandmother's house. Which is all fine and dandy, but that new kid (who really made her miss the leprechaun) had come as a wolf and was now legitimately trying to kill her. So, you know, naturally Rachel Riding Hood runs upstairs like some sorority girl in some cheesy 70s sexploitation horror film (not that Santana would _ever_ watch such a thing). Santana knows that she should probably go after that fuckin' werewolf, but there's the more pressing issue at hand and if she could figure out how to turn the spell back, Rachel would be saved and Santana wouldn't have to end up covered in smelly teenage boy-dog fur. 

She just, uh, needs to get Qui- er, Buffy and Willow to listen to her instead of trying to kill her, first. Santana had known that outfits similar to the rooftop scene were tempting fate, but hot, you know? So she had decided it was worth the risk. It definitely was not worth the risk.

She's not fully sure why the drink hasn't completely affected her; she can feel Faith inside of her, creeping out in some of her thoughts and actions. She really wants to keep grabbing her breasts and say fuck it and dance the night away, but there's also that duty thing that never left Faith completely. It's scary how much she's identifying with Faith right now and the need to find Buffy and Willow and just... 

_Shit, Faith's got some intense feelings towards those two._ Santana needs to get this solved as quick as possible, before someone gets killed, or worse, Faith takes over. 

"I thought I smelled skank." 

Santana won't lie, it stings a bit to hear Quinn's voice saying that to her. Even when Santana was sleeping with half the school, Quinn had never gone there with the verbal insults. She wants to rage at her, some of it is Faith wanting to lash out, hurt the thing that hurts her, but Santana knows she needs to keep a level head if they're going to fix things. She's got a role to play. 

"Hey B," Santana purrs, flirting has always been easy. "I know you're drawn to my goodies, but we've got more important things to deal with right now." 

"More important than you backstabbing me?" Hazel eyes squint. It's funny, but in this light and with those clothes, Santana could easily confuse Quinn for the real Buffy. 

"We can deal with our drama later." Santana brushes the air with her hand, "Remember that Halloween where everyone turned into their costumes?" 

"Yeah, what about it?" Quinn tosses her hair back and crosses her arms. "Wait, how did you--" 

"Uh, Xander told me about it or something... anyway it's happened again." 

"What?!" Quinn straightens up and looks around at the party around them and pouts, "Shoot." Santana bites her lip, her and Faith both always had a soft spot for Buffy, especially when Buffy was being adorable and pouty. Which reminds her... 

"Hey, where's Red?" At seeing Quinn's raised eyebrow and incredulous look, Santana continues, "I just think there was some funky mojo happening in the drinks and maybe her witchy knowledge could help us out." She shrugs, trying to play it off like she's not that worried. 

"WILL?" Quinn calls out and it sounds all sorts of wrong to Santana's ears, but it works. 

"BUFFY, HELP!" They hear call out over the crowd, Santana instantly zeroes in on where and moves without thinking. If this wasn't such a serious situation, Santana might not want these slayer powers to end, but as cool as this could be, she wants Quinn and Brittany, not Buffy and Willow. She wants _her_ friends back, she wants everyone back to normal. 

When she finally finds Brittany, she has to severely chomp down on Snix and Faith and it's just about the hardest thing she's ever had to do, because Brittany is surrounded by the hockey team who all decided to dress as zombies this year. 

"Fuck, why are zombies so fucking popular." She groans and looks at Quinn, "Remember, they're humans so, just knock 'em out, not maim." 

"You're the one telling me this?" Her voice is amused and snarky and it hurts just as much as before. It's weird, Santana knows that it's Buffy talking to Faith and, yeah, she feels Faith's reactions to the words, but it's still Santana seeing Quinn and she hadn't quite realized how much Quinn's trust meant to her before. How desolate it feels to not have that connection with her best friend. She just channels that hurt and converts it to fuel to knock those dudes out. 

"Whatever, let's just do this." Santana dives forward and knocks over the row of zombies. _Wow, slayer powers are wicked._ She jumps up and easily moves into a roundhouse kick, knocking out one of the jocks. She's moving without thinking, Faith's taken over and using her body and she's totally fine with that. It feels a bit like Cheerios actually, the way her body is moving so fluidly. Santana spares a glance over to Quinn and notices that they're moving in tandem. _Bad Girls_ was always her favorite episode, with the way that it showed Buffy and Faith's true potential as The Chosen Two, saving the world one vampire at a time. Santana kind of always likened it to her, Quinn and Brittany and how perfectly in sync they could be at times. There was a reason why they were on top of the school, why Sylvester respected them. They end up back to back, each with their own hulking zombie to take down, and without any acknowledgement they swing each other around to take down the other's zombie. 

There's a circle of out of commission zombies surrounding them and they've barely broken a sweat. Santana smirks, "Hot chicks with superpowers." 

"Will, you okay?" It's weird that Quinn's the first one to check on Brittany; usually Santana's the first to zero in. This whole body switch thing is really messing with her. Santana turns to see Brittany nodding, her eyes wide and glossy. 

"Hey, Red, we need you to work your witchy mojo, something funky is goin' down." It's getting easier and easier to speak as Faith, as if the more the time that passes the stronger the spell gets. A part of her wouldn't mind becoming Faith. That is, until she sees how Brittany has reacted to her question. Santana's not sure if she'll ever be able to get the sight out of her head. Her insides feel like they've been ripped out, like everything that was good and warm in her has withered and died and it's all because of the immense fear and loathing that is currently on Brittany's face, aimed at her. 

Santana had forgotten how intensely Willow disliked Faith and it hurts. It hurts Faith, but Faith's strength is the only way that Santana is able to continue standing. It's not just Brittany, it’s Quinn too, the only people who've ever truly mattered to her. The only people she's ever truly trusted, and they're looking at her like... 

"Listen, I'm just here to fix what's gone wrong and then I'll go wherever you want me to go, but we need to fix this." Santana sighs, resigned. Dressing up as Faith seemed like such a good idea at the time, but now she's not sure she'll ever be the same. 

"Faith's right, there's something not with the normal happening here." Quinn nods. Well, at least Buffy was staying true to her calling... or maybe Quinn's still in there somewhere, letting Buffy know that she could trust Santana. 

"Weird how? Like, the toupee on Principal Snyder's head weird or my cat has a harem of vampire kittens weird?" Brittany scrunches her brow, clearly with her (Willow's) thinking face on. 

"Vampire kittens from space." Santana supplies and Quinn nods. 

"We think that the punch turned everyone into their costumes, again." 

"Could you get with the Wicca on what's in this cup?" Santana holds out a red plastic cup and tries to ignore the way that Brittany flinched. Her brain knows that it's not really Brittany, not right now, but her heart and eyes are having trouble acknowledging that. Quinn rolls her eyes and takes the cup. 

"She doesn't bite, Will." Quinn hands Brittany the cup and adds, "Well, it's Faith, so she probably does bite, but slaying makes her happy so she wouldn't mess with us on this..." Quinn eyes her warily, "This time." 

Santana nods, thankful for that sliver of trust that Buffy always seemed to have on reserve for Faith. Santana figures it's a lot like her relationship with Quinn. How they sometimes push each other's buttons and cross a line here and there, but there's an unspoken understanding that they have. No matter what, they've got each other's backs. 

Brittany's sniffing the cup and making the most adorable Willow-Brittany face. Her eyes widen and she half bounces, "OH! I know! Good thing I always carry sage with me wherever I go." She takes her backpack off to look through it and the expression on her face turns confused, "Why is there a purple stuffed porcupine in my backpack where my sage is supposed to be? Hey, wait, if we're supposed to have changed into our costumes, why didn't it work on us?" 

Santana coughs, "Erm, would the sage you cook with work?" 

"It should. Same plant and all. Just make sure it's not oregano," Brittany laughs, "wouldn't want everyone turning into living, breathing teddy bears. Oh, though that might be cool 'cause then everyone could just cuddle and be cuddly and -" 

"Will, you're rambling." Quinn looks at Brittany fondly. Santana's fairly sure that she's got a similar expression. 

It's a tricky and somewhat dangerous excursion to the kitchen. Santana and Quinn were simultaneously having to fight off pirates, ninjas and ogres while rescuing princesses and fairies. Each new girl Santana had to save from some stupid boy in a testosterone costume only made her scowl more at the lame gender options that come with the party's theme. She was thinking that there needed to be more Elphabas and less Galindas when they finally managed to fight their way into the kitchen. 

"Now what, Red?" Santana threw the jar of sage at Brittany, forgetting that Willow wasn't the most coordinated person in the world. Luckily, Quinn managed to catch it before it broke. It didn't stop Quinn from staring at her and being all judgy of her choices, though. 

"Uh, I say some Latin and burn some leaves in every room and yeah, poof!" Brittany grins excitedly. 

"Poof?" Santana hands Brittany a lighter. Her headcanon for Faith always said that Faith was a smoker, so the lighter was an important costume item and it's a good thing she had it 'cause she doesn't know the first place to start looking for one in the Berry household. It's not like any of the, _creatures_ at the party would be of any help. 

They cleanse the kitchen first, since they were there. It was simple; no one else was in the room with them so Brittany didn't get interrupted in her chanting. They then moved room to room, each one seemingly more packed as they went. In the dining room, Santana threw a punch that put Artie, who was dressed as Loki and kept calling Quinn: Thor, out. He was trying to... well, Santana's not entirely sure if Loki!Artie was trying to attack Quinn or hug her, with his arms outstretched like that. Santana didn't have time to wait and see, they needed to get this over with and he was disrupting Brittany from her task. The next room had Rachel and Sam. Santana was briefly thankful to see that Little Rachel Riding Hood had managed to survive her running up the stairs from the big bad wolf. The way that Rachel was currently kissing Sam, seemed to imply that Captain America showed up just in time to take care of the wolf and do his gentlemanly duties or whatever. (The ironic thing is, though, if Quinn had gotten her way and not lost that bet, Quinn would've been dressed as Captain America. Santana can't help but be amused by thoughts of what might've happened if the roles had been reversed.) Pirates kept running in and out of the room, distracting Brittany to the point where Santana and Quinn had to barricade the doors. They fought through the rest of the rooms of the house, finding varying situations and scenes that Santana hopes she'll forget, saving the basement for last. 

There hadn't been much of a change to the people of the party, not that Santana could notice. She was resting her hopes on it having be an every room cleansed in order to work type deal, and of course the basement would provide the most difficult task. They walked in to find what Santana could only describe as Marvel vs Capcom she used to play video games as a kid, maybe still does, but only 'cause Brittany likes cartoons she can control or whatever). An Iron Man!Puck was fighting a Ryu!Mike and Santana just couldn't keep up with all of the crazy going on, so she looked at Quinn. Quinn turned to her and nodded and they sprung into action, throwing punches, doing leg sweeps, throwing the big guys like Puck across the room. They fought in tandem, each taking care of their own group of characters, while sometimes springing off of each other to take out a different group. There were flips, swings, jumps and throws all in perfect sync, it didn't take them long to knock out the room. 

Brittany quickly went to work, she lit the rest of the sage and walked around the room, letting the smoke linger and cover every area as she quietly spoke the Latin that only Willow could know so well. Santana could feel it, something was happening in her. Faith's consciousness was leaving her, as well as her powers. Santana was left feeling small and vulnerable. She was scared to look at Quinn and Brittany, just in case the spell had only somehow worked on her, so she looked at her friends who were passed out on the floor, blissfully sleeping.

Four arms engulfed her simultaneously and she became a Santana sandwich to her best friends. She no longer felt small or vulnerable. Santana felt as if she were stronger than when she'd had Faith.

"Oh, my goodness, Santana. You are never picking out costumes again, bet or no bet." Quinn says into Santana's ear and squeezes her tighter.

"I know I was kinda gay and kinda magical either way, but I didn't like being someone else at all." Brittany nods and places her forehead on Santana's temple, "Especially someone who would look at you and feel those things."

"It was so weird, I knew I was myself, but I couldn't do anything. I had no control over anything." Quinn nods.

"I'm just glad to have you two back." Santana mumbles.

"Can we go home now and cuddle?" Brittany asks as she moves her hands from around Santana's waist to around Quinn's back, successfully squishing the three of them even closer together.

"I think we need some serious bonding time after that." Quinn nods again.

"Shouldn't we, like, check on everyone?" Santana half heartedly asks.

"No, Santana, I think you've been the good slayer long enough for one night. Let these fools take care of themselves." Quinn moves away and tugs on Santana's arm to lead her out of the basement and out of the house. Santana wasn’t going to argue with getting to cuddle, especially with her two favorite people in the universe. So, she willingly followed, with Brittany still draped around her.


End file.
